


Life in Plastic | Trixie Mattel: Songbook

by itsjustkdp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drag Queens, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reconciliation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Sad Trixie Mattel, Surprise Kissing, Waitress Trixie Mattel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Trixie Mattel x Reader | FluffThe stories will all include a song, hence the title.DISCLAIMER: Most of the stories are "female-reader" based and can feature Trixie Mattel out of drag, which means I'll be using male pronouns.Anyways, enjoy! :)NOTE: This is also posted on my wattpad acc. (itsjust_katya), but I decided to transfer it here since my wattpad keeps acting up.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. (Trixie) Yellow | Golden Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so stressed that your mind wanders off to the corners of the petite and empty coffee shop, until someone—an employee—decides to relieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The outfit Trixie's wearing in the picture is what she'll be wearing, and how Kina Grannis moves in the video is how she'll (most likely) move later in the story. Enjoy!

**[Song: Coldplay - Yellow (Kina Grannis Cover)](https://youtu.be/hP97WlnVplw) **

"Damn."

You muttered under your breath as you pushed the wrong glass door to the small coffee shop that's just across your town. You angrily sighed before you managed to open the correct door. The wind chimes above the door gave pleasant ringing to anyone's ears but yours at this time of morning. The sky behind you still shows shades of blue but they began to change into warmer colors as time goes by. As you made your way into the shop, you noticed that there's no one around except you and a person behind the cashier counter.

The coffee shop had an ambience similar to Starbucks— you thought that maybe it's where they got their inspiration from with all the wooden furniture and all the wooden sculptures carved by man. As you walked your way towards the counter, the person flinched from fidgeting with her fingernails before changing her demeanor for the sake of work.

"Welcome to Two Birds! What can I get you?" the lady behind the counter had a pleasant voice, and you were surprised yourself that her makeup is beat for the gods— literally. She may look like what others call, "A real-life Barbie doll." You placed your order and waited for it to be placed on a tray.

As you received your order, you made your way towards the seat near the glass panels that gave you a sight to behold. As you sat down and took a sip of your drink, your face suddenly scrunched.

"Even I'm like this drink— bitter as hell," you scoffed as you put your cup back on the tray and sighed before looking out into the view: The sky is filled with clouds and the sun begins to rise. A bird's eye view of your town is seen from here and the horizon stretches out into the distance, with mountain ranges shaped like fortress walls. It's similar to my character, so you thought. You were so stressed these past few weeks that you don't know where to begin recuperating.

You were about to take another sip until you jumped a bit from your seat. It was the lady from the counter, now watching alongside you, her hand resting underneath her chin.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it?" she said softly before she glances to you and softly smiles.

"Y-Yes, absolutely," you stuttered as you pulled your hand back from the cup.

"Oh! I'm so sorry if I startled you like that," she began, "It's just that... no one comes around at this time of hour, and I'm usually alone for a few hours."

"Oh," your mouth just managed to blurt that out.

"But oh well," she shrugs, "I'll just be going back if you don't mind. It's just that you look mesmerizing to look at while looking at the view outside."

You just sat there, stunned by what she did in the first place; and, did she just mention how mesmerizing you were? That's bizarre... Now, observing her every move, the lady walks to a small stage with a yellow acoustic guitar nearby. The stage was also near the view so you thought that hitting two birds with one stone— watching the performer and the view— is what they're going for.

You looked back at the view, and the sun begins to show yellow-orange rays which give hues that are shades of yellow. The sky that was once blue is now filled with yellow and orange shades, making the view even more mesmerizing.

Then, a soft tune from a guitar startles you a bit as you search to where the sound was coming from. The lady is now playing the guitar you saw earlier, her eyes now closed so she can feel the serenity around the shop. You now turned to face her as she begins to sing.

_Look at the stars_   
_Look how they shine for you_   
_In everything you do_   
_And they were all yellow_

As she continued, you noticed yourself slowly approaching the lady onstage with the drink on your hand. When you stopped right beside her— not really beside her, just a few feet away— you silently pulled a seat from one of the tables and sat to watch her.

_Your skin_   
_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_   
_Turn into something beautiful_   
_You know, you know I love you so_   
_You know I love you so..._

_You know I love you so._

You closed your eyes and swayed to the tranquil beat. The lady's voice is so angelic that it made your skin have goosebumps all over. The yellow sky helped accentuate her performance, as the rays of the sun form patterns like stripes. One of the rays shone above the two of you, like a reminder that the day will soon begin for everybody. As your heart desires it, you joined her in singing the later parts of the song.

_It's true_   
_Look how they shine for you_   
_Look how they shine for you..._   
_Look how they shine_

_Look at the stars_   
_Look how they shine for you..._

_In all the things you... do._

When you sang the last line, you no longer heard the lady's voice sing it. As you opened your eyes, you're suddenly taken back to reality as your E/C eyes were met by the lady's hazelnut-colored ones. The lady now claps and smiles, amazed by how you sang the last few parts of the song with passion and grace.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a good voice!" the lady began after a few more claps, "How can you sing so good like that?"

"I-I don't know," you said as you looked at the view once more— the city now lit up by the sun— trying to take it all in, "I guess I'm too stressed out that the only way I can relieve it is to sing..."

"So that's why you were acting so gloomy earlier," the lady laughed while setting the guitar on its stand, "But I guess we have the same stress relievers..."

"A song and a view," you both said in unison, making the both of you shocked and giggle afterwards.

"Since we're getting along, let me introduce myself," the lady said as she stood up from the stool on the stage and pulled a chair to sit infront of you, "I'm Trixie. Trixie Mattel."

"Y/N," you shook her hand for a bit, "Your last name explains your makeup easily."

"Oh, I'm a drag queen!" she said, "My boss allowed me to become Trixie by the day."

"You're a drag queen?" Trixie nods at your response before laughing a bit, "I'm impressed that you can play the guitar. Do you do this every morning?"

"Yeah," Trixie replied, "And it's a 'one-in-a-million' morning for me today, because I think I've met someone whom I could spend the mornings with."

"Me?"

"If you want..."

You blushed a bit and thought for a moment. Maybe it's time to have a little change in your routine.  
  


"Sure, I can have a little change in my life right now instead of putting too much stress on my mind."

Trixie giggles and claps like a child, "This is going to be so fun! By the way, can I borrow your phone for a sec?"

"Oh, sure," you fished out your phone from one of your pockets and lent it to her. She quickly punched a few digits on the phone and returns the phone to you afterwards.

"There," she said, "That's for the times when I wish to hear you or anything."

You looked at the contact that's newly punched in: _Your Personal Barbie Doll._ 💖

You snickered and shook your head for a bit, "Well, I'll be expecting more of that later on."

"Better be, honey," you both laughed before Trixie notices a few customers enter the shop.

"Oops, gotta run! I have a few customers to come to. Text you later?" Trixie stood up and returned the chair to its specific table. You copied her movements, too.

"Yes, I'll see you after work!" you said as you returned to your table to get your stuff and leave.  
  
  


From that day on, your mornings are filled with nothing but sweet tunes and gold.


	2. (Brian) Leaves | Your Song, My Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been thinking alot about your life and your emotions lately that in your friend's wedding, a significant person—the man who's in your mind, and hopefully soon, in your heart—made a special appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y/F/N = "Your friend's name"

**[Song: Ben&Ben - Leaves](https://youtu.be/WOQ1t_u8HTw) **

You took a sip from your wine glass as you observed the people roaming around the wedding reception. Some of the guests are still busy eating their food on their plates and some of them go back to the buffet counters for more. The other guests now roamed and conversed outside the reception venue because the latter is situated in a giant gazebo in the middle of a grassy hill that's accentuated with white stones and grey bricks. A few of the guests approach the bar just a few tables from you from time to time, and since you wanted to ask for a shot because wine doesn't really hit the mark, you approach the bartender and asked for one. As you received your shot, you went back to your table and immediately drank it in just one gulp. You winced at the pain in your throat for it was strong.

Lately, you've been thinking all night about what you are doing with your life— your life approaching its dead end. You tried to reflect on how you are truly feeling, but you seemed to be confused. Everytime you reflect, a significant person from your past interferes your peace. Everytime you sleep, this person always pops up in your dreams. You sigh at the thought as you gently lifted up your wine glass to take a sip just to rinse the aftertaste of the shot you just took. As you soon placed your lips on the red lipstick-stained rim of the glass, the host immediately interrupts it with a greeting.

"I am back, everybody!" the host said, "Did everyone have a good time in partaking their meals?"

He received laughs and nods from the guests, making him continue.

"I hope you guys did, because we have a special guest tonight to perform and entertain us with wit and music! Give him a round of applause as he now approaches the stage!"

You went back to the moment you were about to take a sip from the wine glass. As you gulped a swig of wine from the glass, you set the glass down and fixed yourself a little bit because your red and white dress seemed to get uncomfy at times. As you tucked a few strands of hair on the side of your ear, you saw a familiar face onstage. He's wearing a sleeveless dark shirt with a wolf imprinted on the front on it and some black jeans. He's now perched on a stool and wraps the sling of the guitar around him. As he clears his throat, he looks up and around the audience... just until he spotted you, he widens his eyes.

_Brian!_

It is him— Brian Michael Firkus.

You glance to a direction opposite from him and pretended to take another sip from your wine glass. After a few moments, he breaks the silence.

"Hi everybody!" he begins, waving his free hand to the audience, "My name's Brian, and I'm an egg."

The audience laughed at Brian's read to himself before the latter continued, "I would like to say," he clears his throat before speaking in his RuPaul accent, bobbing his head around all throughout, "Y/F/N, congratulations. You're a wife/husband, baby."

The audience laughs some more for a few moments. You, on the other hand, snickered a bit and shook your head.

"Anyways, I would like to dedicate this song to someone special here tonight, and this song is a good one on my part because this person introduced me to this song. So, drink and be merry!"

After another set of laughs from the audience, Brian puts the capo on a fret of the guitar and warms up a bit by plucking a few strings from the guitar. Brian looks at you one more time with a look you cannot describe easily. Is he glad that you're here? Is he shocked that you're here? You never know. As he takes a deep breath, he closes his eyes and approaches the microphone perched on its stand.

_I can think of all the times_  
_You told me not to touch the light_  
_I never thought that you would be the one_

_I couldn't really justify_  
_How you even thought it could be right_  
_'Cause everything we cherised is gone_

_And in the end, can you tell me if_  
_It was worth the try?_  
_So I can decide_

Brian now looks intently at you, his expression clearly giving you what he wants you to understand: a plead of some sort— something to do with reconciliation, perhaps? You jumped a bit as you glance back at your wine glass that's nearly empty. As you gulped your last swig from the glass, the lump in your throat begins to form as tears begin to become entrapped in your eyelids. You began to look at the enormous, tall tree just outside the gazebo— dry and lifeless, as there are no vibrant colors blooming out of its branches.

_Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees_  
_And all will be alright in time_  
_From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas_  
_And all will be alright in time_

_Oh, you never really love someone until..._  
_You learn to forgive_

You felt a pang of emotion as Brian sang the chorus of the song— your favorite song. It brought the serenity of it all because this was the song that you introduced to him just after he told you he needed some time to think about the happenings in his life: The other Brian's hiatus from drag, his own success, and his triumphant victory from RuPaul's Drag Race. It was a balance between the good and the bad— the joyful and the melancholic— but Brian assumed that it was leaning towards the latter.

Since then, Brian looked up to you for songs that might help him reassess his thoughts and ideas. Now, you're not sure whom to look up to anymore because they just... left. You fished your handkerchief out of your purse as you looked away from the center of attraction to wipe your tears from falling to your cheeks. As Brian continued to sing, more and more tears wished for you to let them out of their cage. As the song progressed, the more you hear Brian become emotional as he sang the lyrics with grace and perseverance— the plead becoming more obvious only to you.

_I never thought that I would see the day_  
_That I'd decide if I should leave or stay_  
_But in the end, what make it worth the fight's_  
_That no matter what happens,_  
_We try... to make it right_

_Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees_  
_And all will be alright in time_  
_From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas_  
_And all will be alright in time_

_Wounds of the past will eventually heal_  
_And all will be alright in time_  
_'Cause all of this comes with a love that is real_  
_I said all will be alright in time_

As Brian sang the last few parts of the chorus, it suddenly became clear: Brian officially wants to reconcile with you. You looked at him in awe, the first of your tears beginning to fall like raindrops on glass windows. It's a good thing that no one noticed you cry because everyone is attentive to Brian's singing. They also are shocked that he has an angelic voice that it felt like no one can be in his level. You hate to admit it, but you're still a bit jealous that he can sing better than you. He knows that, but he wants you to be the star of the show all the time.

But honestly? You want him back...

You want him to be yours again...

You still love him.  
  


_All will be alright in time..._  
_Oh, you never really love someone until..._  
_You learn to forgive_  
_You learn to forgive_

_Learn to... forgive._  
  


Silence.

_Clap. Clap. Clap! Clap!_

People begin to applaud at his performance. More... Until the whole venue is filled with cheers and yells. Y/F/N also applauded for Brian as she stood up from his/her chair and approached him. S/He then hugs Brian for a moment until s/he pulls the mic out of the stand.

"Give it up for Brian, everybody!" s/he exclaimed as Brian shyly stands up and smiled before he bows to the audience.  
  


As for you? You just sat there and you finally felt a tear fall from your cheek. You stood up from your seat and quickly leave the gazebo towards the edge of the grassy hill just a few meters away. You ran until you stumbled upon a giant, lifeless tree and slammed your back towards the rough bark. Despite it being harsh, you didn't really care if your back is bruised. You slid down until you're down on your knees, slamming your fists onto the green and rough soil. You finally let out the tears out of its cage they've been in that you held in for what it felt like forever. The pain in your heart is wrecking that you don't know where to start venting. You've never felt so alone for months and you seem to begin to not know what joy is anymore.

_I just want him back... I want Brian to be back again._

_Back again to me..._  
  


"Y/N?"

You looked up and saw Brian, standing beside you and still holding his acoustic guitar with a confused look on his face.

"B-Brian," you stuttered at your words and you were about to wipe your tears with your hands until he abruptly stops you by showing you a white handkerchief.

"I believe this is yours?" he asked as he holds your handkerchief from earlier.

"How did you—"

"When you were running from the gazebo, it fell from your pocket."

"O-Oh, thank you," you said as you grabbed the handkerchief from him and began to wipe your tears.

Silence...

"Hey, uhm..."

"Yeah?" you looked up at him again after you set your handkerchief aside.

"Can we talk?"

You stared blankly at him before responding, "O-okay... About what?"

As he sat down beside you and gently placed his guitar right beside him, he takes a deep breath...

"Us..."

"... Us?"

"Us."

You looked away from him, trying to breathe deeply as the lump from earlier comes back to your throat. As you looked back at him, you began, "I-I don't know where to start..."

"Well, I will," Brian says as he faces you and gently holds both of your hands with his, "Listen, Y/N, I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to spend more time together. I-it's just hard for me to balance my success and my failures. I know I've been a winner and a loser before, but I don't remember how it feels like anymore— to be both."

"Both?"

"Mhm," he nods, "I've been down at times— which is the loser part— but when you suggested me a few songs to binge on, that's where I felt like a winner... because a song can lead you to a place where it is peaceful."

"I-I see," you smacked yourself in your mind as you blurted out those words. It was stupid of a response...

"And... after a few months ever since we're away from each other, I don't know whom to get songs from anymore. I don't know how to be in a world full of tranquility aga—"

"Brian, stop," you abruptly stopped him from his apology, "I should be."

"W-what? Should be what?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"I'm the one who got away from all of this," you started, tears beginning to form again, "I-I was the one who gets hurt everytime, but it's not your fault. It's just that I'm suggesting so many songs to everyone— especially you— that I don't even suggest some to myself..."

"... Why didn't you ask me? I have a lot of them in store," Brian's first tear falls— a sign that you know he's showing his vulnerability. A sign that you know personally that things are getting serious.

"I'm so pressured at everything that even the meaning behind every song doesn't convince me to change anymore..."

"That begs the question: Why did you run away from me?"

"... Brian, I— I just... don't know."

"The moment you ran away from me," Brian said, his voice cracking in between, "is the exact moment that I was about to ask you to be mine..."

_Gasp!_

Your face is now wide in shock, more tears begin to fall. You covered your mouth with one of your hands and shook your head in disbelief. You bowed your head down and begin to cry hardly— the pain in your heart becoming stronger as it beats.

"Brian... I'm so sorry. I really do— I'm so..."

"Shh, come here."

_Sob!_

Brian takes you in for a hug. He admitted to you before that he is no hugger, but when there are times that he hugs anybody— mostly you— he means it. He really does. You slowly wrap your arms around him as he caresses your back gently, whispering "It's okay" repeatedly. As a minute goes by, you're suddenly filled with oxytocin. You slowly begin to trust him again as time passes slowly. You broke the hug as you begin to stare at this brown eyes with your E/C ones again, your arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Brian?"

"Yes, Y/N?"  
  


"... Can you kiss me?"

"K-Kiss you? Right now?"

"... Please," you plead as you give him a look that also means the same as what you just replied back.

Brian purses his lips as he tucks a strand of your hair behind your right ear. He looks at you again, making sure if you really wanted it. As you close your eyes, that's his signal to lean in. As his faces moves closer and closer to yours, you felt his warm breath pass through your lips, the aroma being minty. You are ready to fall under his spell as he draws nearer and nearer to your lips. As his lips brushes through your for a few moments, that's where he gently captures you with his kiss.

Your body begins to send jolts of electricity to your chest as you immediately kiss him back. The kiss is so passionate that the butterflies in your stomach go nuts. You now understand why he sang that song: he wants you back, too. The message is so clear that you want to love him all over again. You smile a bit in the middle of the kiss just before you break it. As you felt Brian lean back slowly, you let your eyes flutter open. Immediately, you see Brian having the same blank-eyed look as you. After a moment of silence, you smiled.

"I love you, too."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "What? I didn't even respond yet..."

"The moment you wanted to ask me to be mine... is also the moment I nod to be yours."

"But, that moment has passed..."

"I know, but that moment might happen to be now."

Brian gasps and opens his mouth widely before it forms into a smile. You both giggle as he wipes your tears away with his manly thumbs.

"I'm so happy you're back, Y/N," Brian says after a moment of laughter had passed, "You don't know how joyful I am today."

"No," you shook your head, "I'm so happy _we're_ back."

"I love you to the red side of the moon and back at the yellow clouds just before this gorgeous sunset, Y/N."

"I love you too, Brian Michael."

"Don't call me a Michael, bitch."

Brian smiles and hugs you tightly again, your smile becoming more evident as you felt your lips curve upward unconsciously. He breaks the hug and grabs his guitar.

"Y/N, let's sing the ending of 'Leaves' together," he invites you eagerly to a short duet before strumming a few strings.

"Why the ending?"

"I wanted to see if I got the ending just right, especially the plucking."

You giggled, "Okay."  
  


_All will be alright in time..._

_Oh, you never really loved someone until..._  
  


_You learn to... forgive._


	3. (Trixie) Jesse Jesse | Trixie's Girl

****

**[Song: Trixie Mattel - Jesse Jesse](https://youtu.be/-aqvmdgn4tU) **

"Give it up for Y/N!"  
  
  


Honestly? You did not sign up for this...  
  
  


Few weeks ago, during the morning in your apartment, your friend Y/F/N woke up and noticed that you can play the guitar and can sing like an angel. You never really wanted to expose your talents to anybody because it might cripple you at some point when it goes too far. Of course, you thought that Y/F/N sleeps until the afternoon; somehow, your friend managed to sneak a glance and listen to what you are playing since it woke him/her/them up. Out of the blue, a few days later, he/she/they signed you up for an open mic night in one of the nightclubs near your place. Well, your anxiety triggered in an instant when you heard the sudden news from your friend.

And now... here you are.

You gulped the lump that formed in your throat before taking a deep breath and stepping up to the small stage. Though small in size, it was rather spacious than what you expected. The crowd goes wild when they see you up there onstage, which made you a bit less tense so it a tad helps. You take your bow just before you tested the strings on your guitar by plucking them. Afterwards, you cleared your throat before you speak up.

"Good evening, everyone. So, what the gorgeous man said earlier, my name's Y/N..."

"Thank you! You look gorgeous as well, darling!"

You snickered at the host's remark. The crowd also laughs because it somehow lightened up the mood of the room. The performer before you sang a sad song and it made the vibe of the room a bit melancholic.

To not cause further delays, you continue, "So, I hope everyone is having a wonderful time tonight after some of the performances before mine."

The crowd cheers lively.

"And I am not having a wonderful time because I am sweating like a seal right now."

And the crowd laughs at your comedic remark.

"Anyways, I am going to sing a song that my favorite idol in the world made for her album. Do you guys know Trixie Mattel?"

The responses from the crowd lead to a positive note: "Yes!"

"Oh you guys actually do! That's great. Also, it's Valentine's Day, so how are you guys holding up?"

The crowd laughs again.

"I hope it doesn't come off as something different, but I always wanted Trixie to be my Valentine for just a day. God, I just love her and her songs. Well, without further ado, this song is dedicated to her not only because she made it, but this is a song that she wrote for Jesse Eisenberg. It's called _Jesse Jesse_. I hope you guys can sing along if you know it!"

The crowd applauds for you before you strummed to establish a rhythm. Few moments prior, you requested a drummer and some other guitarists who know your song request. Luckily, they knew Trixie Mattel's work because they shared to you that she often does gigs in this club you are in whenever she makes rounds for her tours.

You felt prepared at least, and now you began to sing.

_What a blessing when I rented Cursed_   
_Well I knew I had to have you first_   
_You know you keep me waiting for forever_   
_Whatever_   
_You got your double-glossy cover sheen_   
_Like the pictures of a magazine_   
_You know I get your pages stuck together_   
_Whenever_

_Sit in the sand and turn the tide_   
_As I scan my TV guide_

The crowd begins to clap to the beat because they knew your song was lively. Some people from the audience began to dance around the room. Some clinked their glasses and drank their fill of alcoholic beverages. Some bopped their heads and lip synced to the song. When you felt ever so confident, you smiled and stomped your right foot to feel that rhythm in you.

_Jesse, Jesse, take my hand_   
_You can meet me in Zombieland_   
_You know inside every clam's a pearl_   
_I could be Jesse's girl_   
_Jesse's girl, oh_

You continue with the song as you enjoy this performance all the more. While such, you subconsciously imagine Trixie singing this in front of you during the early morning light. You imagine her coming home from her long tours and devoting her time to sing you a song as sweet as a lullaby before you sound asleep in her arms. Her smiles widen every time she sees you perched on the couch in your apartment, waiting for her to come home.

To you.

Oh, how you wished that you can be Trixie's girl. Though, after all...  
  
  


It's just a wish.  
  
  
  


_Some might call me crazy_   
_Every time I replay every single Blu-Ray, yeah_   
_Until you call me baby_   
_I'm just gonna replay every single Blu-Ray, yeah_   
_I know you're married_   
_And separation can be scary_   
_Now you see her, now you don't_

_Jesse, Jesse, take my hand_   
_You can meet me in Zombieland_   
_You know inside every clam's a pearl_   
_I could be Jesse's girl_   
_Jesse's girl, oh_   
_I could be Jesse's girl_   
_Jesse's girl, oh_   
_I could be Jesse's girl_

The crowd goes wild after you ended the song with a strum. You thanked the crowd and greeted them a "Happy Valentine's Day!" before you stepped down from the stage. Your friend Y/F/N congratulated and hugged you once you're off the stage.

"Y/N, you were amazing out there! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here."

You snickered at the truth, "And on that note, thanks, honey."

"Oh! By the way, before you ended the song, someone handed this to me. It's for you."  
  
  


...  
  
  


It's a handwritten note, all in legible script writing.  
  
  


_To Y/N,_

_Meet me outside the club. In the back alley._   
  
  


"Who wrote this for me?"

"About that: They told me to keep it a secret from you."

"If this involves a cult, I'm not going."

Y/F/N chuckled at your reply, but assures you, "It'll be fine! Besides, you don't get notes like this everyday. Who knows? Maybe it's your _Valentine._ "

He/She/They nudged you on the arm before you cast a look at him/her/them. In return, he/she/they just smiled just before you headed for the back door.  
  
  
  
  
  


When you stepped outside and onto the warmly lit back alley, you looked for the person who wrote that note for you. Just until...  
  
  


"You sang great out there Y/N."  
  
  


You slightly jumped and searched where the source of that remark came from. When you turned back, your eyes suddenly widen as you see-

"T-Trixie!"

"Heh, I guess you know me by now. Not to mention you said you loved me and my work."

Trixie approached you slowly, all in her drag glory. Your face began to heat up as she walked nearer and nearer to you just before you both are a few feet apart.

"I-I just admired what you do and it took a toll on me, that's all," you fidget your fingers as you looked away from her.

"And you said you wanted me to be your Valentine for a day, right?"

You looked up to her, your heart beating quicker already than usual, "Y-You were there and listened to what I said in the beginning?"

"Right on time."

"That introduction was so embarrassing, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable in some way."

Trixie giggles at what you said, making you tilt your head to the side in confusion.

"Me? Uncomfortable? Please, I had been in worse uncomfortable situations before. Tell that to Katya with what she does during our tapings in UNHhhh."

You laughed at her reply, your tension disappearing. Trixie also begins to laugh and scream bird-like noises. After the laughter died down, you begin to speak up.

"Wow, I... can't believe this is happening."

"What is?"

You gesticulate, "Y'know. This... all on Valentine's Day. Too bad it's gonna end soon..."

"Not for us."

Before you know it, Trixie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss onto your lips. Your body begins to stiffen and your eyes widen at her touch. Her lips were tender and tasted like strawberries. Trixie then held your waist gently as you begin to loosen up and place your hands to her chest. You closed your eyes tilted your head to the side once more as you savor every second of this kiss. It feels all too surreal. You're here, in the back alley, with Trixie conversing with you and making the first move. You felt that it's all just a dream, but it actually wasn't. It's all happening, and the feeling is so real.  
  
  


_Tsup._   
  
  


As you both withdrew, you opened your eyes to look at her brown ones. Trixie tenderly smiles at you just before she lets go and hands you a single rose.

"Be my Valentine, Y/N... forever."

"But we only just met," you giggle.

"Isn't that what Valentine's Day is for: meeting someone you wish to be with?"

You look at the rose before you look back at her. Her expression knowingly pleads you to say yes. After all, you wanted her to be your Valentine.

Without further delay, you gently grasped the rose with both of your hands and smelling the scent of the rose. The aroma of the flower sends you smiling sweetly and closing your eyes for a moment. When you opened your eyes to look at her again, you slowly nod.

"I guess I can be Trixie's girl... forever."

Trixie smiles at you again before she offers her hand. When you accepted it, you both walk to the streets. After a few moments, you remembered something.

"Oh, I think I forgot my guitar back at the club!"

"We can go back for it tomorrow. Tonight's a special night, Y/N."

"Are you sure, Trixie?"

"Believe me. It's not like they won't break it like how rockstars do."

You laughed at her reply.

"Okay, we can go back for it tomorrow, if you will join me."

"Consider it done, honey."


End file.
